homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110615-Checking-for-Diamonds
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:58 -- AT: lorrea? AT: Hey AT: howre you feeling? AT: Betterr AT: :) AT: I tallked with Nyarrlla and Carra's herre so that hellped AT: And Nyarrlla and I have agrreed not to killl each otherr AT: And to trry to set aside ourr issues forr the sake of everryone ellse AT: oh thats fantastic! im glad AT: dont let them eat at you tho AT: The opposite is morre llikelly to occurr AT: you eating them? AT: Welll that was what was impllied AT: not sure howd that work but okay AT: Nonlliterrallly AT: heh AT: if they start bothering you you can talk to me? AT: Yeah AT: That sounds llike a good idea AT: :) AT: What about you AT: Did you tallk to Serrios AT: ... im better. no not yet i just woke up AT: heliux pinged me AT: so AT: Oh AT: Allrright AT: I tolld him what happened AT: He'lll prrobablly want to tallk to you AT: I trried to keep himsellf frrom beating himsellf up too much AT: yea ill talk to him in a sec AT: heh yea he'd do that it really wasnt his fault AT: Yeah. AT: ...do you think it was yours? AT: Not reallly AT: I was going to trry to hit Nyarrlla with a desk AT: But the interrface is alll stupid AT: pfft yea it is AT: i have an okay time with it but AT: my husktop is still at my hive so AT: I'm not good with computerrs AT: We have an uneasy trruce AT: who does? AT: Computerrs and I AT: That was intended as a joke AT: oh AT: thats AT: three times now AT: jokes have gone over my head AT: I'm not surre how AT: Arre you sitting down AT: Because if you stand up I'm prretty surre yourr head lleaves the atmospherre a bit AT: neither am i- damnit lorrea AT: youre just mad you cant get off the ground AT: Okay no AT: I can get off the grround just fine AT: hehe AT: The grround and I just arre AT: Verry cllose. AT: And it is cllingy AT: incredibly so it seems would you like me to have words with it? AT: Can it hearr you frrom up therre AT: You may have to llay down firrst AT: well you can hear me just fine so im not sure what the problem is AT: Ouch AT: We don't even need the game you're killling me just fine AT: :3c AT: I stolle yourr face by the way AT: That one AT: oh did you AT: its a pretty good face AT: I used it to harrass Nyarrlla about his sprrite AT: perfect AT: i am so proud AT: I aim to pllease AT: I mean that's not quite accurrate AT: And makes it sound llike I think of things differrentlly than how I do AT: I aim to do exactlly what I aim to do which frrequentlly isn't plleasing AT: But sometimes is AT: As a parrt of the end goall AT: that sounds like youre avoiding something that does AT: are you afraid ill take it as AT: flirting? :oc AT: What AT: Me? AT: Fllirrt? AT: I woulld neverr AT: idk about that idddk AT: I am seven and a hallf and what is this "fllirrting" AT: that is plenty old enough some trolls start as soon as 5 sweeps! AT: Scandallous AT: so scandalous AT: as scandalous as my flush movie collection AT: Wait you have one too AT: yes AT: yes i do AT: Amazing AT: gave it to serios recently which is a little ironic AT: but AT: Trrully we arre saving the imporrtant aspects of ourr cullturre AT: the best aspects of our culture obviously AT: Of courrse AT: So AT: You don't want me to murrderr Nyarrlla, right? AT: yes that would be preferred AT: Okay AT: I willl trry to avoid it AT: ty AT: i dont mind a fight tho or yelling AT: thats oaky AT: Good AT: I'm not good at avoiding those AT: Especiallly when he's busy being absollutelly insufferrablle AT: i dont think anyone is AT: heh yea AT: he can be that way AT: weve ended up fighting a few times AT: I'm not surre how that coulld be avoided AT: it cant really AT: im kinda... bothered by vigil actually AT: because of that AT: like i get mad at serios for him just going along with whatever i say because im the empress AT: I was actuallly thinking of tallking with him AT: so im kinda glad he bothers me about being the empress he knows i can be but vigil is just following scarlet no matter what AT: oh did you get his handle? AT: Yeah AT: Frrom Nyarrlla AT: oh okay AT: He allso gave me Jack's new handlle AT: jack has a new handle? AT: Yeah AT: punctuallPillferrerr AT: Sans quirrk AT: huh AT: I'm prretty surre that just AT: LLiterrallly means thief of time but AT: Whateverr Jack AT: No points forr crreativity AT: ... well. yea looks like AT: at leasst hes sticking with a theme AT: I mean, allrright AT: Surre AT: But themes arre best when they're not llike AT: Everrything. AT: true AT: oh ugh AT: :? AT: scarlets handle AT: fits her too well i just realized AT: Does it AT: I don't have it AT: I've had lliterrallly no contact with herr AT: Besides indirrect things AT: yea its really irritating and... im a little nervous about handing out that handle AT: tho AT: she did tell me to ask you about something AT: What? AT: mmm i asked her why she had to keep using her mind control or w/e instead of being herself to get into relationships AT: and she told me to ask you? AT: idk if im remembering right give me a sec AT: That sounds llike an accusation AT: oh it was "why cant you just trust yourself to get the relationships without it" AT: and then she said ask AT: Oh AT: oh and theres her handle AT: well AT: Welll AT: Okay AT: Frranklly that seems llike an accusation to me AT: But it's harrdlly llike I'm not mysellf AT: I mean most of the time AT: well yea it did kinda to me but. what do you mean by that? AT: Uh AT: Welll it doesn't even worrk because I'm the MOST mysellf when it comes to romance AT: So herr accusation kind of fallls thrrough AT: It's not llike I llied my way into Nyarrlla's ♦ AT: im not even sure what her accusation is AT: ... AT: can you do the same thing she can? AT: What same thing AT: I don't have mind contrroll AT: And even if I did I woulld neverr use it AT: like the. making people feel what their not feeling i guess mm. okay AT: I'm AT: Not surre what you're accusing me of doing AT: I'm confused AT: no im sorry AT: im not trying to accuse AT: i just want to know AT: scarlet AT: scarlet makes me nervous as much as im starting not to care AT: i hate that she can do that AT: take control of my person whenever she wants AT: and that she's going to do it again and it... it makes me more nervous to think that a friend might be able to do that too AT: I hate it too AT: and i dont know AT: If she's worrried about enemies AT: Irronicallly AT: I'm prretty surre that's the fastest way to make them AT: yea but she can just as quickly turn us back into drooling wigglers at her feet AT: I don't drrooll AT: you dont now AT: If that happens AT: That isn't me AT: i kno AT: So that doesn't change anything AT: Blluh AT: okay. okay sorry AT: i guess im still more shaken than i thought AT: Maybe AT: But AT: You're stilll hollding togetherr AT: I saw you therre when it was happening AT: As much as I was busy fllipping out alll things considerred AT: You handlled it welll AT: oh. yea. i suppose. AT: vigil actually violated our original agreement AT: i caught him on that AT: Oh? AT: mhm with scarlet's mind control and her moving locations i wasnt able to tell vigil where she was AT: so i hadnt dropped my end of the deal AT: so taking our fingers was well... AT: he owes me a favor AT: oh which reminds me AT: i mentioned it before but vigil is reasonable as long as you dont insult scarlet or hurt her AT: so AT: when you talk to him AT: Yeah I kind of AT: Figurred that AT: mm AT: Don't worrry AT: I know what I'm doing, prrobablly AT: i think i trust you the most right now to know that AT: so yea AT: At the verry lleast I've harrdlly antagonized Scarrllet AT: I don't llike herr AT: But I'm not frrothing at the mouth saying that I'm going to go to Derrse and do something stupid AT: pfft yea thats true AT: found out a little bit about derse and the game the other day from merrow AT: Oh? AT: at least the fact that the black king is from there the final boss it looks like AT: and so is the black queen AT: Wonderrfull AT: oh whatever we prototyped in our sprites affects the enemies AT: of the game AT: Oh AT: Grreat AT: mm AT: i was thinking about checking out the black queen but i dont want to touch that psychic bullshit from ramira's prototyping AT: She did what AT: she prototyped her lusus and a dead troll thati think is a purpleblood AT: she did something to ramira last i saw AT: ramira should not have had dead trolls that she killed in her hive but AT: Damn it AT: yea i have a feeling were kinda fucked with the minions and the royalty AT: oh skaia is the key to beating the game AT: Skaia is AT: What again? AT: were gonna have to fight the black king there after he kills the white king from prospit AT: oh um its that blue thing i think AT: i cant remember what the sky is like elsewhere but i know its near prospit AT: Oh AT: Prrospit is AT: The golld one right AT: prospirt is supposed to be the defense but theyre destined to lose AT: yes AT: Right AT: yea AT: so when the white king loses the black king starts the reckoning which im not sure what it is but AT: thats when skaia starts getting destroyed AT: so were on a time limit even now AT: idk when prospit is gonna lose but im not sure hwat happens if we lose AT: Grreat AT: sorry if this is kinda... nervewracking. AT: No it's fine AT: Don't underrestimate me AT: We're gonna get thrrough this AT: im not but i know this is pretty stressful AT: with everything AT: its okay to be stressed AT: I am AT: But it won't stop me AT: good :) AT: Don't llet it stop you eitherr AT: I'lll drrag you allong with me AT: of course not i plan on seeing this to the end AT: Good AT: I don't know if I coulld drrag you anyways AT: yea i think im a little too tol for your smol AT: but as fun as it would be to tease you about that AT: im gonna go for a little bit, check out nyarla's noisey as fuck land AT: Okay AT: Be safe, allrright? AT: i will :) troll you later [ ] -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:28 -- AT: :( Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha